Coming Home
by Where's Beckett
Summary: Castle has been gone from New York City for two years but is returning to the big Apple. Kate is the welcoming committee. This story is not what you think. Two chapters should take care of this
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Castle. I borrow him from time to time. He belongs to ABC**

 **Too bad Marlow is not still there. If he were, I think we would have a great season 8.**

 **Not this…**

 **Moving on Let's be perfectly clear about this tale of fiction**

 **This story is AU and NOT CANON**

 **I am using the canon as a launch pad to go somewhere  
**

 **Hopefully somewhere you don't expect**

 **Please ignore the show and seasons and episodes and scenes**

 **I am using snippets of their story to tell my story**

* * *

He has settled into the comfortable seat in first class of the new Boeing 777 aircraft. He has mentally prepared himself for the long plane ride back to the big apple and what waits for him there.

The plane ride back home to New York. The city he grew up in. The city where he wrote his first book. In fact almost all his books were written there. From the tales committed to paper in the days before a laptop that is now his storage method of choice. The nights at the Old Haunt before he arranged to buy it, to the morbid killing off of that same character, Derrick Storm

Then meeting and following the beautiful and intelligent detective Katherine Beckett who allowed him to create his favorite character, Nikki Heat. Then spending almost every waking hour in her presence before changes caused his departure to parts far away

He leans his head back on the headrest of his seat and closes his eyes. Every time he does this he sees her face. Not just her face. Her hair. Her smile. He hears her laugh in his ears.

He can almost smell the scent of her. That faint aroma of cherries lifting his heart up.

It has been two years since he has been able to actually be in her presence but that will, evidently, end today. She had told him that she would pick him up at the airport. He tried to convince her not to bother that he could catch a cab or have a car service pick him up, but she insisted that she do this one thing for him, so he decided to allow her that privilege.

He is trying to convince his mind to shut down and get a little sleep but his brain is more alive than it has ever been. He is looking forward to the return to the big city after almost two years of absence. Having only been back once for a scheduled book signing, he has not stepped foot in inside a New York cab or ridden a single stop on the subway

Today will be different. Or rather the beginning of a new life for him. His return to the place he called home and to the life he left so many months ago

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She has been looking at the clock in her office just waiting for the time that his plane arrives. She had already arranged for Lieutenant Ryan to cover the rest of the day as senior officer on duty. Being captain, she had some privileges and escaping for a few hours at the end of the day was one of them

She steps out of her office and tells the team that she is leaving and that she will only respond if one of them is killed so for them to make sure that does not happen. The team agrees to try and comply with her request.

After the elevator door closes Ryan turns to his partner "SO! Seeing him for the first time in 2 years. I wonder how that will go?"

Javier responds in his usual manor of assured demeanor "After how they left off? I just don't know"

"She was out of sorts for a long time after he left, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. Like she had lost a part of her own self"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Captain Katherine Beckett has left the station and headed home to clean up before going to the airport. Running inside she showers quickly and changes into a comfortable pair of slacks, that make her legs look amazing and a soft cream colored blouse that makes her olive complexion just pop out

She gets back into her car and makes her way to the airport as fast as she can travel just short of turning on the lights and using the siren

Upon arriving at the terminal she has the fortune of locating a police only parking place where she drops the cruiser and rushes inside

Once she clears herself past TSA using her credentials she checks the flight displays to verify the arrival time of his flight and what gate. She rushes toward the end of the terminal where she will wait for him to arrive

Once she gets as close to the gate as she can she realizes that she is almost an hour early and has a lot of time to kill waiting for the flight to arrive

She passes a coffee kiosk and orders her favorite brew. A Grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla. But, as it has been from the time he left, it is simply not as good as what he made for her every day before he left

She places herself in one of the horribly uncomfortable chairs facing a television display and tries to concentrate on the images being placed out on the national news channel that seems to be on every screen in the area

Displays repeating the terrible stories of the day. Nothing is hopeful except what she wishes to happen later today

The wait allows her mind to wander back from today to "Their" former life together

Closing her eyes, she tells herself that she will rest for a moment waiting for his arrival.

Her thoughts start at the beginning. That night she arrived at his book signing and brought him into the station for questioning as if he were a suspect himself

A gentle smile crosses her face at the very thought of what transpired following that first meeting

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He tried to sleep but his brain simply would not quit. Even the constant white noise surrounding the aircraft, no slumber is occurring

He is returning to his home. But the one thing that he wishes would happen is the least likely to occur

He allows his mind to go down the path it has traveled regularly during the past 25 months since he left the city.

He thinks about 'her'

He returns to the night they met and how much he wanted more with her but she shut him down with so few words and left him wanting more

His connections to the mayor gave him his only chance to get closer to her. The memories of the fun things that occurred after that brought a smile to his face

He recalled the girl murdered and dumped in a clothes dryer. The frozen body at a construction site. The victim drowned in a bathtub filled with motor oil.

But his heart begins to race as he recalls the formal ball where she arrived at his home in the dress he arranged for her. She was breathtaking and she never did tell him where she hid her badge

He can now admit that he was jealous of FBI agent Will Sorenson when he arrived on the scene. Trying to re connect with Kate and rekindle their love affair but she chose to not move to Boston with him and she stayed allowing Castle to at least still work with her

After ridding his mind of the affects of the FBI agent he again closes his eyes in at feeble attempt at sleep, but as before slumber will not occur

As soon as his eyes close he can see her the day of the photo shoot for the magazine. The story about her and the book and her stern look of wanting him to be involved in a shooting of a different kind

Chasing down the clues as they did. working as a professional team but when they closed the case she had to solve it by arresting the suspect while wearing a skin tight micro mini dress that clung to her every curve in just the right way

He truly believes he was never the same after that

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Her thoughts move to later times with them. Those first few cases were so telling about the playboy that the papers always projected about him. Why did he have to turn out to be someone different than the tabloids?

He was a great father and family man who loved and respected his mother so much? A man who would tell his daughter only the truth no matter how hard it would be and how much she would be affected by it but has always there to take care of her.

And then he treated me well. With that she sighs at the thought

Did I really treat him badly? In the beginning, YES! But he deserved it

But I also teased him unmercifully. Micro dress showing almost all my legs. Asking if he wanted to see me under the hot sun in a swimsuit. I think I almost caused him to have a stroke

But then it happened. His book launch party. The Nikki Heat book launch party. I had learned he was writing another Nikki Heat book and I was not getting rid of him. At least not any time soon

Then he told me about the "Other" book. The spy books. He would be leaving to write them and I would have him finally out of my life.

Then it hit me 'I would have him out of my life…For good!'

I had started to see the possibility of being friends with him…or more

Then he had to do IT!

At the launch party there it was. The dedication of the book. Dedicated to me. Calling me Extraordinary

Why did he have to do that to me? That is where her heart turned around when it came to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He thinks he might have actually fallen asleep if only briefly because he had a dream. The reason for the dream was, of course her. Every moment of every day over the last two years has been filled by the thoughts of her so why would it not be that way again today?

Even though he had no right…To be missing her right now

But her unwavering desire to dive into the cases and solve the crimes for the benefit of the victims that was the most desirable part of her

So many victims over the many cases. So many criminals taken off the street by their mutual need to solve the crimes

His train of thought is broken by the jolt of the landing gear touching the ground

The plane has landed and the crew is assisting in the process of leaving the cocoon of the aircraft and the return to the ground around New York

He wonders if she is waiting for him like she had promised. She had no reason to make that promise, but she had.

He will know very soon

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The flight information boards brought up his flight changing the status from 'On time' to "Arrived" and she continues to watch as the screen finally displays to 'At Gate'

This is when she stands and moves to the exit turn styles to wait for his appearance on the concourse. It seems like hours before she can see other passengers exiting from the restricted area.

Each face that she sees is not the face she wants to see. Some are older. Some are younger. But not one is the one she is waiting for.

Then it happens. She can see him moving toward the exit

She suddenly wonders if this was the right thing to do. She had no reason to be here. Yes she does. She is here to greet him back to the city after a long time away

He exits the turn styles pulling a bag behind him. He is looking around trying to find her.

Then it happens. Their eyes meet

He rushes toward her and she does the same towards him

He drops his bag when she is directly in front of him. His heart wants to wrap his arms around her but his brain is telling him that this is not the right thing to be doing and especially not in the airport terminal

"You didn't have to pick me up"

She is fighting her desire to hug him as well "I felt like you needed a greeting party after being gone so long."

She looks at his bag and reaches to take it but he is faster and grabs the handle before she gets the opportunity

They walk in silence to the cruiser out on the lost. After loading his bag into the back seat they are off driving toward his loft

The trip is mostly done in silence, neither one knowing what to say

When they arrive at his place they head upstairs to the unit.

When they enter through the door way it is evident that he has missed his place

"Go put your bag in the bedroom and I will check on dinner" she points toward his bedroom "I had the housekeeper put a chicken parmigiana on to cook"

"That is what smells so good" he responds as he enters the door to the bedroom

"If you want to, you can grab a shower before the chicken is ready" she loudly speaks toward his room

She goes into the kitchen and finds that all the preparations have already been made by the helper leaving her nothing to do but pour some wine and wait for him to return

Fifteen minutes later he comes back into the living room with his hair still a little fly away

He finds her in the kitchen pulling the casserole dish from the oven "The salad is on the table, ready, and the chicken is just coming out. Sit down and I will plate this up"

"You know Kate, you didn't have to do any of this" he waves his arms around

"I know, but you were coming home and I thought you might find it easier if the loft was re started. After all, it has been two years since you were home and it needed a little setting up"

He smiles "it looks like everything is great" he is glancing around the space

"Yeah. I had the super get your home opened back up ready for your return"

"Thank you" he speaks softly toward her

"Always" she responds then realizes she might be blushing a little

They both return their concentration to the meal in front of them.

After the dinner has been consumed the two walk back into the living room and sit on the couch

The air is filled with tension. Neither on is sure where to start of is there even is a place to begin

Castle decides to start at a place that will probably be a deal breaker "So, I understand you have had a couple of boyfriends over the last two years"

The air in her lungs suddenly becomes too hot to keep inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I see it did no good to remind everyone that my stories are AU!**

 **AU!**

 **That means Alternate Universe**

 **NOT CANON!**

 **I think I even said to not even consider any of the seasons, episodes or even individual scenes in reading this**

 **Having said all that…**

 **So now for the final part**

* * *

When she is finally able to recover and make her lungs exhale and inhale once again she tries to think of a quick witted response to give him

"Uh, there is an interesting explanation to tell the story for all that" she chuckles

When he responds there is a gentle smile on his face as well "Oh then, I am going to enjoy hearing all about it?"

He waits for her response but she is in no hurry to give it to him. She decides to go on the offensive instead

"I understand you have had a few hot dates yourself while you were away"

"I see you have been perusing the insider pages of the Richard Castle web site once more?" he comments with a little laugh in his voice as well

I didn't have to do much digging, Rick. You were regularly on Page 6 here…as usual"

He takes a sip of his wine to try to give himself a little time to think of a comeback

"You know Gina and Paula. They are always looking for ways to promote me" he takes a breath "And just because I was out of the city, they wanted to remind my fans who I am…or more accurately, was"

"Oh Castle you are still known as the ruggedly handsome playboy here"

His voice indicates that he is truly surprised "I am? Really?"

"Yes, Really"

Castle shifts slightly on the couch to face more directly toward Beckett "And exactly how are you so knowledgeable on the inside information about my reputation?"

"Everyone knows about our history together. I don't think a week has gone by that I don't get a phone call or e-mail wanting all the details about you and where you are at the moment and how you are doing"

"And you didn't tell them to contact Paula or Black Pawn?"

Kate is not yet willing to admit that getting these calls and e-mails were welcome contacts on her part. It gave her the excuse to do a little digging into exactly what Rick was doing in his personal life

"No! I was able to answer most of their questions"

Her response admitting that she had kept up with him makes him wonder if there is not something more happening than her just picking him up at the airport today

"OK. You knew my personal life enough to respond to the press? I know you don't like to deal with the media"

"It was OK. I gave them the boxed answers. You were doing well. Your books were in process and they should look for them to them being published soon and the movies would follow shortly"

Castle is looking at Kate like he did the day before he exited from their partnership and she can feel it. It was almost like there was an electric generator close by trying to place a charge in them. Drawing them closer together

"Listen Beckett, you avoided my question. I need you to tell me about these boyfriends that I heard so much about. Ryan sent me an email telling me about you going out with another police officer"

She drops her head trying to let her long hair cover her face

"Castle…there was nothing there"

"OH?" he responds almost relieved "You went out several times according to Kevin"

She takes a sip of her wine before answering "Five times to be exact but it never went past dinners and a movie"

She cannot be sure, but she thinks Castle actually let out a gentle sigh in relief

"So he was NOT a boyfriend?"

She looks back up to Rick's face and could swear that there is a tiny note of happiness "No. Just a few meals out but nothing more"

"What about the other boyfriend? I heard there was another one?"

She decides to go on the offense once more

"Wait just a minute. Tit for Tat" she shifts her position not realizing she is now positioned in such a way that enhanced the snugness of her blouse "You need to tell me all about the movie star you were dating"

Castle has to take a long breath due to her statement and the emphasis the change made to his view of her body

"No…I…I uh…Paula…Paula and the studio set me up a date with the costar Tina Powers. They wanted my image to grow"

"And they thought you showing up at a movie premier with the most scantily dressed woman a good idea"

Kate had not realized that her comment sounded like it came from a totally jealous woman who might have been stalking him

"That is exactly what Paula thought. Remember, she is the one who arranged all this?"

Kate ducks her head again trying to hide the blush that began to spread across her face

"And where did you come up with the name 'Mae Ei?" (Pronounced May I?)

"I thought that he needed a sexy co worker who just happened to be former Chinese Intelligence that had come over to the other side"

"Is she is all the books now?"

"You will have to read the last one to find out" There is a brief pause "Anyway Kate, you are avoiding the question. What about the other boyfriend?"

She is still holding her head down "Where did you hear about this one? Esposito?"

"As a matter of fact…yes. He told me this was some critically acclaimed medical doctor"

She raises her head "We went out even less than the detective. He wanted to spend more time in Africa than being with me"

"So he wasn't really a boyfriend either?" Castle's voice actually sounds relieved

"No Castle. No boyfriends. I did like both of them but they were not what I was looking for"

"Nothing serious?"

"Just a couple of casual dates" she sees something in his face "Nothing else"

"Was that all?"

"That was it" she answers

Under his breath Castle comments "good"

After a few moments of silence Beckett begins back up "So was there a long line of jilted women that didn't make the newspapers? Women in the life of the famous Richard Castle that he wined and dined and then jilted that did not show up on social media?"

Rick looks into Kate's eyes "No"

Her next words almost sound like a prayer "No?"

"I was too busy to be going out with anyone at the time"

"Too busy doing what? Writing your books?

"Well, my writing was very time consuming. I had a lot of research I had to do. You know to keep the accuracy. But there was also a certain extraordinary detective that frequently needed my advice. She tied up most of my spare time"

"Oh really? Was this detective a nuisance then?"

"No. In fact I looked forward to our regular Skype meetings"

"You didn't mind hearing about her cases?"

"No. Not at all" Castle is beginning to wonder if there might still be a spark between them

Kate decides to follow through in what she started "Well, so these meetings were productive?"

"Very much so" he responds "she gave me evidence on a case and between us we usually worked out the solution"

"How often was this happening?"

"Usually about once a week. Sometimes more"

"She sounds like a real pest"

"She would have been had it not been had the cases been boring. But she was...i mean the cases were never boring. In fact they were sometimes just really challenging"

"So she is challenging? Something you had to conquer?"

Rick and Kate have moved closer on the couch not realizing they have changed positions

"She began as a mountain I needed to climb but then things changed"

"Changed how?" Kate asks

"I decided that she was more valuable than a conquest. She was a goal. Like winning the Olympics"

"And what happened to that goal?"

"I was offered the writing of a certain British Secret Agent and I was convinced that she would be pleased if I was out of her hair. Her long gorgeous hair"

"What if she was not pleased that you left?"

"You weren't...I mean she wasn't?"

"Maybe she was fighting her own feelings? Feelings that grew for you… I mean him while he was gone?"

"They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder"

"Yes it does"

The two are silent for several moments but their eyes are telling the story. A true love has blossomed and it is ready to come full bloom

Castle finally gets his nerve up to say something "Kate…I did not want to leave that day. Standing in the lobby of that residence apartment building, I wanted to pull you in and kiss you and…"

She reaches over to take his fingers into hers "I was so afraid of loosing you and so petrified of falling in love with you at the same time, I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth"

"Too late, Beckett. I had already fallen in love with you but I felt like you needed better than me. Better than my reputation"

He takes a deep breath "But after our theory building phone calls I decided I wanted to see if you would give me a second chance"

"Is that why you turned down the next series of books? To come home?"

"You heard I turned down the next series?"

"Yeah…I might have heard something about that"

He squeezes her fingers into his own "Is that why you wanted to pick me up yourself?"

"Maybe" she is looking at her hands connected to his "Rick…working with you to solve crimes made me feel like I wanted to keep doing that and when I heard you were coming home I knew I wanted to see you first…just in case there was still a spark there"

"I think there is more than a spark between us. Don't you?"

"So Castle! Are you planning on coming back to the 12th?"

"You know they say that after you leave home or leave a relationship you can never go back to where it was?"

"What if I don't want it to go back to where it was?" she asks not with just her words but her eyes are telling even more

He begins to worry "You don't want us to go back?"

She takes both of his hands into her own "No. I don't want to go back. I want us to start up right here…where we are today"

He leans over and they share their fist kiss of many that will follow

* * *

 **So for all those who decided to not log in and blasted Beckett calling her horrible names, I hope you realize how wrong you were about her in my story**


End file.
